My Girl From the Sky
by Hikasya
Summary: Saat perjalanan pulang ke Konoha, Naruto menemukan sebuah benda aneh berbentuk prisma biru. Di dekat benda aneh itu, terlihat sosok gadis berpakaian aneh yang sedang pingsan. Maka Naruto langsung membawa gadis itu ke desa Konoha. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk The Fourty Seventh.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction Crossover**

 **Naruto and Vocaloid**

 **Title: MY GIRL FROM THE SKY**

 **Author: Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing: Naruto x SeeU**

 **Setting: dunia ninja yang diambil dari film the last Naruto movie. Cerita di fic ini hanyalah hayalan belaka yang dibuat untuk menghibur. Bukan bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun.**

 **Main character:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto (19 tahun)**

 **SeeU (18 tahun)**

 **Haruno Sakura (19 tahun)**

 **Kakashi Hatake (?)**

 **Nara Shikamaru (19 tahun)**

 **Genre: romance/fantasy**

 **Cerita ini mulai ditulis pada hari Sabtu, 15 Agustus 2015.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERITA LANGSUNG TAMAT, TIDAK BERSAMBUNG DAN TIDAK ADA SEKUELNYA.**

 **CERITA UNTUK READER YANG BERNAMA THE FOURTY SEVENTH**

 **CERITANYA SANGAT PANJANG DAN HARAP BACA DENGAN BAIK YA ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY GIRL FROM THE SKY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang gelap dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang bertebaran. Bintang-bintang bercahaya terang dan membuat suasana malam semakin menyenangkan. Bulan tidak tampak. Hanya bintang-bintang yang kini menemani kehidupan manusia di muka bumi ini.

Sekilas di antara bintang-bintang yang berkilauan, mendadak muncul cahaya berpijar seperti komet yang terbang secepat kilat menuju bumi. Sesuatu yang terbang itu terus meluncur dan menembus atmosfer bumi. Sehingga jatuh ke bawah dan menimpa bumi dengan ledakan cahaya yang berpijar disertai gempa yang cukup kuat.

PAAATSSS! GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

Sesuatu itu mendarat dengan sukses di dekat tengah hutan yang gelap. Sesuatu yang berupa pesawat berbentuk prisma biru yang berkilauan.

Di sekitar pesawat itu telah tercetak kawah kecil akibat efek jatuh tadi. Sehingga menimbulkan kabut debu yang mengepul karena efek jatuh yang sangat kuat.

KLAP!

Pintu bagian samping pesawat berbentuk prisma biru itu terbuka. Muncul di balik pintu pesawat itu, seseorang dari dalamnya.

BRUK!

Seseorang itu jatuh ketika baru saja keluar dari pesawatnya. Dia pingsan.

Setelah itu, tidak ada orang yang menghampiri seseorang itu karena saat itu orang-orang sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah dan meriah. Burung-burung bernyanyi dan bersenandung bersama irama alam pagi. Suasana terasa dingin. Matahari belum tampak naik ke langit. Angin berdesir cukup kuat dan menerpa pepohonan yang berada di dalam hutan tersebut.

SYAAAT!

Ada satu orang yang melewati kawasan hutan yang berada di tepi desa Konoha itu. Orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Berambut pirang pendek. Bermata saffir biru. Ada tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Sebuah pelindung kepala dengan tanda yang aneh melingkari dahinya. Sebuah kain perban melingkari tangan kanannya. Atasan yang dikenakannya adalah jumpsuit hitam. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang berwarna orange. Terdapat kantong peralatan ninja terpasang di paha kanannya. Lalu juga ada tas kecil yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Tas bertali dua tergantung di kedua bahunya. Sepatu ninja berwarna hitam menutupi kedua kakinya. Umurnya 19 tahun. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sedang asyik melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Ia baru saja pulang ke Desa Konoha karena sudah menyelesaikan misi sekaligus mengunjungi Gaara di Desa Suna. Ia pergi seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

Dia terus terbang di antara pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lain. Hingga tanpa sengaja, perhatian Naruto tertuju ke bawah sana.

"Ng?" Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan mendarat di sebuah batang pohon yang besar."Apa itu?"

Tampak sesuatu yang berkilau di dalam sebuah kawah kecil yang tak jauh dari Naruto berada.

Naruto penasaran. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati sesuatu yang berkilau itu.

SYAAAAT!

Naruto melompat tinggi dari atas pohon dan mendarat mulus di tanah. Lalu ia berlari cepat menuju sesuatu yang berkilau itu.

Begitu dekat dengan sesuatu yang berkilau itu, Naruto menghentikan larinya. Sejenak Naruto membulatkan matanya dan sangat kaget saat melihat sebuah benda berbentuk prisma biru berukuran sekitar dua meter yang sudah mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Lalu di dekat prisma biru itu, tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang gimbal yang tergeletak di tanah dalam posisi miring ke kanan.

"Eh, siapa itu?" sahut Naruto mendekati gadis itu. Lalu Naruto berlutut di dekat gadis itu. Ia memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Paras gadis itu sangat cantik. Di puncak rambut pirangnya terdapat headset berbentuk telinga kucing. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sungguh aneh. Entah siapa dia.

"Gadis yang berpakaian sangat aneh. Darimana asalnya ya?" gumam Naruto seraya memeriksa denyut nadi pada leher sang gadis."Hah, ternyata dia masih hidup!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto menggendong gadis itu dengan gaya bridal style. Lantas ia membawa gadis itu ke Desa Konoha sekarang untuk mendapatkan bantuan perawatan medis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang mengamati gadis berambut gimbal yang kini terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Naruto membawa sang gadis langsung ke rumah sakit Konoha. Lalu Sakura langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama buat sang gadis.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang berwajah sedikit cemas.

"Hm, dia tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja sepertinya ia sangat trauma karena mengalami suatu hal," jawab Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan gadis asing itu.

Naruto menghembuskan napas leganya.

"Haaah, syukurlah, gadis itu tidak apa-apa. Aku senang mendengarnya," Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Sakura melirik Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong asal gadis ini dari mana ya? Di mana kamu menemukan gadis ini?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak tahu asalnya darimana. Tapi, aku menemukan dia di hutan Konoha saat aku baru saja pulang dari Suna," Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura."Oh iya, di dekat gadis itu ada sebuah benda aneh yang berukuran raksasa dan berbentuk prisma biru. Aku tidak tahu benda apa itu. Yang jelas benda itu mengeluarkan kilauan seperti petir begitu."

Sakura terpaku mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto itu. Lantas ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Akan aku laporkan penemuan benda aneh itu pada tuan Hokage. Kamu di sini dulu dan jaga gadis itu. Mengerti?" pinta Sakura sambil menunjuk tepat ke depan wajah Naruto.

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah saat Sakura mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu menunjuknya dengan wajah yang garang. Sedikit membuat Naruto pucat melihatnya.

"Me-mengerti, Sakura!" jawab Naruto sangat gugup.

"Bagus," Sakura mengangguk seraya berdiri tegak. Kemudian Sakura pun keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

'Sakura, dia tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja galak sampai sekarang. Hehehe,' Naruto tertawa malu-malu. Sepertinya ia masih menyukai Sakura.

"Ah," sang gadis misterius menggeliat. Naruto menyadarinya bersamaan kedua mata sang gadis perlahan-lahan terbuka. Tampaklah bola mata biru seindah langit di paras cantik gadis itu.

Naruto senang melihat gadis itu sudah sadar. Secara langsung Naruto mendekati gadis itu.

"Hei, kamu sudah sadar rupanya," kata Naruto tertawa lebar.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Naruto.

"A-aku ada di mana sekarang?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kamu ada di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Rumah sakit?" gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk.

SREK!

Tiba-tiba gadis itu bangkit dari baringnya. Naruto terperanjat.

"Hei, kenapa kamu malah bangun?" Naruto memegang dua bahu gadis itu. Gadis itu menatap ke arah Naruto.

DEG!

Terdengar sesuatu yang berdetak di dalam diri sang gadis saat menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto memandang sang gadis dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Mereka berdua malah memandang cukup lama.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tertarik memandang wajah gadis yang terbilang sangat imut seperti kucing.

Hingga si gadis menyadari keterpanaannya terhadap pesona yang terpancar dari Naruto. Lantas ia memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto.

"Ma-maaf, bisa lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku?" ucap gadis itu dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Naruto tersentak. Secara refleks, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari sang gadis.

"Eh, ma-maafkan aku," wajah Naruto juga memerah."Maafkan aku karena aku telah lancang memegangmu."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar gadis itu tanpa melihat Naruto. Ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kemerahan.

Hening. Angin berhembus pelan di luar sana dan membuat tirai gorden putih jendela di ruangan itu bergoyang-goyang.

Mereka berdua saling diam seribu bahasa. Saling membuang muka.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Masih tampak rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?" suara Naruto yang memecahkan acara canggung ini.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Na-namaku SeeU."

"SeeU?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang mengaku bernama SeeU."Namamu kedengarannya aneh."

SeeU tersenyum kecil.

"Namaku memang aneh. Banyak orang yang bilang begitu. SeeU yang berarti senang berjumpa denganmu," mendadak wajah SeeU berbinar-binar begitu. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh."

"Terus, namamu siapa?"

Secara langsung Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah SeeU.

"Kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang ninja dari desa Konoha," Naruto menampilkan tawa ala lima jarinya yang sangat menawan dan sukses membuat SeeU membeku seperti es batu."Kamu boleh panggil aku Naruto."

Dengan gugup, SeeU membalas uluran tangan Naruto itu.

"Sa-salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga."

Lalu mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan masing-masing. Naruto tetap menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk SeeU.

"Oh iya, asalmu dari mana, SeeU?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Mendengar hal itu, mendadak wajah SeeU menjadi suram. SeeU menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Naruto heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku adalah orang yang telah dibuang dari planetku, Naruto."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Orang yang dibuang? Planet? Maksudnya?"

SeeU mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Ia menunjuk ke arah langit cerah di luar jendela sana.

"Asalku dari langit sana. Di sebuah planet yang bernama Vocaloid."

Naruto memandang ke arah langit biru itu.

"Langit? Jadi, kamu orang langit?"

"Ya, aku orang langit. Manusia yang dibuang karena tidak mempunyai kemampuan bernyanyi dengan baik. Aku adalah seorang penyanyi yang memiliki suara yang sangat buruk. Semua orang menertawai aku, menghinaku, memakiku dan bahkan menjauhi aku. Aku tersisihkan dalam kehidupan peradaban yang sangat maju. Aku sendiri. Kesepian dan tidak ada teman. Semuanya menganggap aku tidak ada. Keberadaanku tidak diakui. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan planetku. Aku pergi dengan menggunakan pesawat luar angkasa dan mengarahkan tujuanku ke planet bumi. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan, aku kehilangan kontrol. Mesin pesawat mengalami kerusakan saat menabrak asteroid. Lalu aku berusaha agar pesawat itu tetap menyala hingga sampai ke bumi. Akhirnya aku tiba juga di bumi."

Tanpa sadar, SeeU menitikkan air matanya. Naruto menyadarinya.

"SeeU?" Naruto tertegun."Kamu menangis?"

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... aku merasa tidak berguna, Naruto. Aku sendiri. Aku hidup sendiri sejak kecil. Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuaku sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang sangat lemah," SeeU menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naruto iba melihatnya. Ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh SeeU. Entahlah, rasanya SeeU mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

'Sepertinya gadis ini sama denganku. Aku dijauhi dan tidak akui oleh orang-orang desa. Aku juga sendiri dan kesepian. Kini semua orang di desa sudah mengakui aku dan aku sudah menjadi seorang pahlawan bagi desa ini,' batin Naruto berwajah kusut.

Ia mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu, di mana perang shinobi keempat berlangsung. Banyak shinobi yang gugur dalam medan perang di antaranya Neji dan Hinata. Semuanya saling bahu-membahu dan membantu dirinya untuk mengalahkan Madara dan Obito. Akhirnya ia berhasil menghentikan perang tersebut dan menjadi seorang pahlawan yang sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia. Bahkan ia sudah mempunyai namanya fansgirl yang berdatangan dari desa-desa luar hanya untuk menemuinya. Hingga sampai saat ini, ia merasa ada kekurangan di balik kehormatan dan kekaguman yang tertuju padanya. Entahlah, ia merasa sendiri juga. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis yang baru saja ia kenal itu.

SeeU masih saja menangis. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Sepertinya ia merasa terguncang.

GYUT!

Tiba-tiba SeeU merasa bahu kirinya dipegang oleh sesuatu. SeeU heran. Lalu ia membuka dua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Alangkah kagetnya ia. Pasalnya Naruto malah memegang bahu kirinya dengan erat. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap SeeU cukup dekat.

Wajah SeeU merona merah. Baru kali ini ia didekati oleh seorang laki-laki. Ia dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya meningkat dengan pesat. Memompa darah lebih banyak.

"Jangan sedih, kamu tidak sendirian. Ada aku di sampingmu, SeeU," Naruto berwajah lirih."Jangan bilang lagi kamu sendirian. Kamu tidak sendirian. Aku yang akan menjadi temanmu."

SeeU terpaku di tempat. Naruto tetap menunjukkan senyum ramahnya untuk teman barunya itu.

"Benarkah? Kamu mau menjadi temanku?" tukas SeeU tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi temanmu," Naruto menyengir lebar.

SeeU terpaku lagi di tempat. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Naruto menyengir lebar. Hingga tampak deretan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih. Sukses membuat rona merah hinggap lagi di dua pipi SeeU.

'Naruto, dia kelihatan keren sekali. Dia juga baik dan ramah. Aku senang berjumpa denganmu.'

SeeU tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya setelah bertemu dengan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kantor hokage, seorang pria berambut perak dan bertopeng hitam sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Ia melipat tangan di atas meja sembari menatap tiga orang yang berdiri di hadapannya yaitu Naruto, SeeU dan Naruto.

"Jadi, namamu SeeU?" tanya pria yang bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu dan merupakan hokage yang keenam."Asalmu dari langit?"

"Benar, tuan hokage," jawab SeeU mengangguk cepat.

"Hm, sungguh membingungkan. Ternyata ada juga manusia yang datang dari langit. Tapi, ..."

Belum sempat Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto malah memotongnya.

"Guru Kakashi, aku mohon izinkan SeeU tinggal bersamaku. Aku mohon, guru," ujar Naruto mengatupkan dua tangannya dan ditempelkan di depan wajahnya.

Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Apakah kamu yakin dia akan aman tinggal bersamamu, Naruto?"

"Ya, aku yakin, guru. SeeU akan aman jika tinggal bersamaku," ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi SeeU setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Naruto sangat memperhatikan dirinya.

'Naruto?' batin SeeU di dalam hatinya.

"Hei, masa SeeU yang harus tinggal di tempatmu, Naruto? SeeU juga bisa tinggal di tempatku. Aku akan bilang sama Ayah dan Ibuku agar mengizinkan SeeU tinggal bersama-sama," Sakura juga tidak ingin SeeU tinggal bersama Naruto. Ia tahu benar bagaimana jadinya jika SeeU tinggal serumah dengan Naruto. Bakal terjadi peristiwa yang tidak mengenakkan nantinya.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura. SeeU harus tinggal bersamaku. Akukan tinggal sendiri. Jadi, SeeU bisa kujaga dengan baik karena dia sudah menjadi temanku."

"Tidak, Naruto. SeeU harus tinggal bersamaku."

"TIDAK! SEEU HARUS TINGGAL DI TEMPATKU. TITIK!"

"TIDAK! SEEU AKAN TINGGAL DI TEMPATKU, NARUTO!"

Mereka malah berdebat di antara SeeU yang menjadi penengahnya. SeeU ternganga melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang tidak mau mengalah. Bahkan sang hokage sweatdrop di tempat dibuatnya.

"HEI! HEI! HENTIKAN PERDEBATAN KONYOL KALIAN ITU! KALIAN ITU SUDAH DEWASA, MASIH SAJA BERSIKAP KEKANAK-KANAKAN BEGITU!" tegur Kakashi dengan keras."BIARKAN SEEU YANG MEMUTUSKAN MASALAH TENTANG TEMPAT TINGGAL INI. JADI, BERES, KAN?"

Naruto dan Sakura berhenti berdebat. Mereka memandang Kakashi dengan wajah serius.

"Oh iya, benar juga," sahut Naruto.

"Jadi, SeeU. Kamu mau ikut siapa?" tanya Sakura."Aku atau si baka ini?"

Wajah Naruto sangat sewot setelah dikatai "baka" oleh Sakura yang seenaknya. Lalu SeeU yang tampak kebingungan karena harus memilih dua teman barunya itu. Dia harus memilih di mana dia akan tinggal. Di tempat Naruto atau Sakura?

SeeU terdiam sebentar. Ia berpikir keras untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Naruto dan Sakura menunggu jawaban SeeU dengan sabar. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

Setelah lama berpikir, SeeU menempatkan suatu keputusan yang tepat. Ia mulai menjawabnya.

"Aku... memilih tinggal dengan...," SeeU melirik ke arah Naruto."Naruto."

Membuat Naruto tertawa senang karena mendengar jawaban SeeU itu. Secara spontan Naruto memeluk pundak SeeU.

"Hahaha, SeeU. Akhirnya kamu memilih untuk tinggal bersamaku. Aku senang sekali."

DEG!

Jantung SeeU berdetak kencang lagi saat Naruto memeluknya seperti ini. Wajahnya merona merah. Ada rasa yang sangat nyaman saat di dekat Naruto. Entahlah, SeeU tidak tahu rasa apa itu.

"EHEM!"

Kakashi berdehem keras. Naruto menyadarinya. Dengan cepat, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari SeeU. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Eh?" Naruto sadar jika ia memeluk SeeU di depan seorang hokage dan seorang gadis yang pernah disukainya. Ia pun sweatdrop di tempat saat ditatap aneh oleh Kakashi dan Sakura.

"NARUTO, BAKA!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba. Lantas ia pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu sambil membanting pintu dengan keras.

BRAAAK!

Semua orang di ruangan itu menjadi sweatdrop saat melihat kepergian Sakura. Mendadak Sakura menjadi marah. Lho, ada apa gerangan itu?

"Sepertinya Sakura cemburu melihat Naruto memeluk SeeU tadi. Hm, sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai menyukai Naruto," gumam Kakashi yang tersenyum simpul di balik topeng hitamnya.

Lalu Naruto sendiri, dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura marah seperti itu.

'Ada apa dengan Sakura ya?' batin Naruto yang mengerutkan keningnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Inilah rumahku, SeeU," seru Naruto setelah tiba di rumahnya yang begitu gelap karena malam sudah tiba."Anggap saja seperti di rumahmu sendiri."

SeeU mengangguk pelan saat bersamaan Naruto menghidupkan tombol lampu yang terletak di dinding.

KLIK!

Sesaat secercah cahaya menyelimuti berbagai ruangan di rumah Naruto. SeeU pun berjalan sambil memperhatikan keadaan berbagai sudut rumah tersebut.

Tampak beberapa pakaian yang berserakan di belakang rumah. Meja makan yang penuh dengan tumpukan mie ramen instan dan kotak susu yang sudah setengah terbuka. Lantai yang sedikit kotor dan berdebu. Pokoknya sangat berantakan dan tidak sedap dipandang.

SeeU berhenti di dekat dapur. Semuanya tampak berantakan. SeeU memperhatikan seluruh isi dapur tersebut.

"Naruto, rumahnya berantakan sekali," sahut SeeU mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto pun datang menghampiri SeeU. SeeU menyadarinya.

"Hehehe, maaf ya. Jika rumahku berantakan begini. Habisnya selama seminggu ini aku pergi menjalankan misi. Jadinya setelah pulang, semuanya menjadi berantakan seperti ini. Aku tidak sempat membereskannya," tukas Naruto tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

SeeU memperhatikan Naruto dengan bingung.

"Oh."

"Kalau begitu, kamu istirahat saja di kamarku sekarang. Aku sudah membereskannya. Sekarang kamarku sudah menjadi kamarmu sendiri."

SeeU tersentak dengan penawaran Naruto.

"Eh, jadi kamu tidur di mana, Naruto?"

Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa tidur di mana saja."

"Tapi, ..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang tadi, kan? Anggap saja rumah ini adalah rumahmu sendiri. Karena kamu sudah diizinkan tinggal bersamaku. Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan lagi. Kamu jangan cemas. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah yang serius. SeeU terpana mendengarnya.

Sedetik kemudian, SeeU menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Hm, sama-sama."

Naruto mengangguk dengan tegas. Ia juga tersenyum.

Dengan riang, SeeU melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto. Naruto mengantarkannya langsung ke sana. Mereka tampak mulai akrab setelah tiga hari ini. Sungguh mengesankan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah, sinar mentari yang hangat menyembul lewat jendela dan menimpa wajah tampan Naruto. Naruto sedang tidur dengan damainya di atas kasur yang terletak di lantai, persis di ruang keluarga.

Karena merasakan hangatnya sinar sang surya, membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Kedua mata birunya secara perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Ng?" Naruto merasa matanya silau karena terkena cahaya matahari yang menyengat."Sudah pagi rupanya."

Lantas Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan meregangkan badannya. Ia pun memperhatikan keadaan rumahnya.

"Hah?"

Alangkah kagetnya ia. Keadaan rumahnya kelihatan rapi dan bersih sekali. Semuanya tampak berkilauan.

Naruto pun tercengang di tempat.

"Heh, semuanya? Kenapa bisa serapi ini? Siapa yang membersihkan rumahku ya?"

Spontan, Naruto bangkit berdiri dan celingak-celinguk karena kaget mengapa rumahnya menjadi rapi seperti itu. Saat bersamaan, Naruto mencium aroma masakan yang sangat menggugah selera.

"Hm, harumnya," ujar Naruto merasa perutnya lapar setelah mencium aroma masakan yang sangat wangi."Siapa yang memasak ya?"

Lantas Naruto berjalan menuju sumber aroma masakan itu yaitu dapur.

Setibanya di dapur, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut gimbal yang sedang memasak. Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto tersentak melihatnya.

"SEEU!"

Mendengar Naruto memanggilnya, SeeU pun menoleh tepat ke arah Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto rupanya," jawab SeeU tersenyum."Selamat pagi."

"Eh, se-selamat pagi," mendadak Naruto gugup begitu. Karena terpesona melihat penampilan SeeU yang sangat cantik hari ini.

SeeU mengenakan sebuah dress kembang selutut berwarna orange dengan motif bunga matahari. Dilapisi dengan celemek kotak-kotak biru. Pakaian tersebut adalah pakaian yang dibelikan oleh Naruto.

'Ternyata SeeU benar-benar cantik memakai baju yang kupilih sendiri itu,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.'Berarti SeeU yang telah membersihkan rumahku ini. Dia benar-benar rajin.'

Naruto teringat di mana waktu itu, dia sangat bingung membelikan pakaian untuk seorang gadis. Lalu dia mengajak Sakura untuk membelikan beberapa pakaian untuk SeeU. Ternyata SeeU memang cocok dengan pakaian yang ia beli semalam itu. SeeU seperti bidadari yang datang dari langit.

Naruto mematung di tempatnya berpijak. Hingga suara SeeU membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

"Naruto, ayo kita sarapan!"

Naruto tersentak. Ia melihat SeeU sudah berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"Iya, SeeU," Naruto mengangguk.

Mereka pun duduk berhadapan. Di depan Naruto sekarang, telah terhidang semangkuk mie ramen yang hangat. Asap pun mengepul dari mie ramen tersebut.

Naruto terpaku memandangi mie ramen tersebut.

"Ramen?"

SeeU mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka ya?"

Naruto menatap SeeU dengan heran.

"Aku suka kok. Tapi, darimana kamu tahu kalau aku suka ramen? Akukan belum bilang padamu."

SeeU tersenyum.

"Aku tahu dari Sakura kalau kamu sangat suka dengan namanya ramen. Lalu Sakura mengajakku pergi ke kedai ramen yang bernama Ichiraku dan mentraktirku makan ramen. Bahkan pemilik kedai tersebut mengajariku bagaimana caranya membuat mie ramen itu. Mereka sangat baik padaku karena mengajariku berbagai hal tentang membuat mie ramen."

"Oh, begitu ceritanya," Naruto manggut-manggut."Jadi, mie ramen ini buatanmu sendiri?"

"Iya," SeeU mengangguk. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Aku coba ya."

"Iya."

Naruto langsung mengambil sumpit yang terletak di samping mangkuk. Ia pun menyerukan suatu kalimat.

"ITADAKIMATSU!"

Lantas ia mulai menjepit mie ramen tersebut. Kemudian mie ramen dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya secara perlahan-lahan.

SeeU merasa berdebar-debar menanti reaksi Naruto setelah Naruto mencicipi mie ramen itu. Tampak Naruto sedang menghayati rasa mie ramen yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menatap SeeU lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya SeeU penasaran.

Naruto memandang SeeU dengan serius. Wajah SeeU sangat berbinar-binar. Kedua mata birunya membesar.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tertawa ala lima jari.

"Terbaik, SeeU. Mie ramennya enak sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. SeeU tertawa senang mendengarnya.

Secara refleks, SeeU bangkit dari duduknya dan jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"YEAAAAAH, AKU BERHASIL! AKU BERHASIL MEMBUAT RAMEN YANG SANGAT ENAK! YEAAAAAAH! AKU SENANG! AKU SENANG!"

Naruto pun sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Heh, SeeU? Dia bersemangat sekali."

Gadis manis itu masih saja jingkrak-jingkrak saking senangnya. Suaranya sangat memekakkan telinga. Suaranya cempreng. Tapi, mampu membuat Naruto tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Rasanya lebih meriah dan semarak. Rumahnya terasa lebih hidup karena ada gadis dari langit itu.

Kini ia tidak merasa kesepian ataupun sendiri. Ada SeeU yang akan selalu menemani hari-harinya yang terasa hampa. Naruto begitu kelihatan bahagia hari ini.

'SeeU, kamu memang gadis yang unik dan menarik. Rasanya aku merasa senang saat kamu bersamaku seperti ini. Aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi,' ungkap hati Naruto. Kedua matanya melembut saat menyaksikan SeeU yang sedang mengekspresikan rasa gembiranya.

Sepertinya Naruto mulai menemukan suatu yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang kurang yaitu harus ada seseorang yang mendampingi hidupnya. Naruto membutuhkan seorang teman untuk menemani dirinya sampai tua nanti.

Pilihan hatinya tertuju pada sosok gadis dari langit itu. SeeU yang menarik hatinya. Karena dia telah yakin sekarang kalau dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Naruto tersenyum senang sambil melanjutkan sarapan paginya yang tertunda.

Ia akan melakukan sebuah rencana. Rencana untuk menggapai hati SeeU.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga bulan, SeeU tinggal di rumah Naruto. Selama tinggal di rumah Naruto, SeeU tidak berpangku tangan. SeeU yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Mulai dari memasak, mencuci pakaian, menyapu, membereskan kamar dan semuanya. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto. Dia ingin menjadi gadis yang berguna untuk Naruto karena dia berhutang budi pada Naruto. Naruto telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan memberikan suatu rasa pertemanan yang kental. Dia senang bisa tinggal di bumi bersama orang yang begitu baik padanya.

Karena melihat SeeU yang begitu rajin, perhatian, baik dan selalu menyenangkan hati membuat perasaan Naruto semakin peduli pada SeeU. Naruto selalu terkesima dengan sikap dan perlakuan SeeU terhadapnya. Begitu sempurna seperti istrinya sendiri. Bahkan teman-teman dekat Naruto mengira Naruto sudah menikah diam-diam dengan SeeU.

Hal tersebut membuat Sakura semakin menjauhkan jaraknya dari Naruto. Naruto juga heran mengapa Sakura selalu menghindar ketika bertemu dengannya. Namun, pada akhirnya Naruto mengetahui suatu kebenaran tentang Sakura dari cerita Ino, bahwa Sakura sudah mulai menyukainya.

Naruto kaget sekali karena Sakura sudah mulai suka padanya. Apalagi mendengar Sasuke sudah menikah dengan Karin. Sakura yang patah hati karena Sasuke sudah menikah, ia mulai dekat dengan Naruto selama enam bulan ini. Lalu SeeU pun muncul di antara Naruto dan Sakura. SeeU muncul menjadi sahabat buat Sakura dan Naruto. Semua ini menjadi konflik perasaan di hati Naruto. Naruto terjebak dalam dua cinta.

Naruto sendiri juga masih menyukai Sakura. Di sisi lain, ia juga menyukai SeeU.

Hal ini sangat membuatnya bingung. Ia menyukai dua gadis sekaligus yaitu Sakura dan SeeU.

Lalu tentang Hinata yang meninggal di masa perang shinobi keempat.

Saat perang shinobi keempat berlangsung, di mana Hinata mengatakan cinta pada Naruto sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Saat itulah, Naruto baru tahu kalau Hinata juga menyukainya sedari kecil. Tapi, Hinata sudah meninggal sekarang. Naruto kehilangan satu teman perempuan yang juga menyukainya.

Keadaan mulai berbalik lagi, Sakura yang merupakan teman perempuannya juga menyukainya. Di sisi lain, ada gadis dari langit yaitu SeeU. Naruto menyukai SeeU. Tapi, dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan SeeU terhadapnya. Lalu tentang perasaan Sakura sudah jelas bahwa Sakura menyukainya. Naruto mengetahuinya dari Ino.

Masalah dua hati yang membingungkan ini, membuat Naruto menyeret Shikamaru untuk bicara empat mata di taman desa. Mereka pun berbicara pada saat sore hari yang indah.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa sih yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang bosan.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku bingung sekarang, Shikamaru."

"Bingung karena apa?"

"Aku menyukai dua gadis sekarang."

"Terus?"

"Aku bingung harus memilih gadis yang mana. Di antara Sakura dan SeeU. Aku menyukai mereka berdua," kata Naruto dengan wajah yang kusut."Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Shikamaru bersidekap dada. Ia memandang langit sore yang penuh dengan awan-awan cumullus. Angin yang berdesir lembut. Menerpa dirinya dan Naruto yang duduk di bangku semen di dekat pembatas tanaman. Shikamaru tengah berpikir keras. Naruto menunggu jawaban Shikamaru dengan sabar.

Hening selama dua menit.

Shikamaru memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Sebaiknya kamu memilih satu gadis yang terbaik untukmu. Gadis yang sesuai dengan hatimu. Kamu harus menetapkan keputusan yang tepat," jelas Shikamaru tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto."Coba pikirkan latar belakang dua gadis itu. Sakura menyukaimu saat kamu menjadi tempat untuknya sebagai teman yang mau mendengar keluh kesahnya karena patah hati mendengar Sasuke menikah dengan Karin. Sakura hanya dekat denganmu di saat ia sedang sedih. Sakura juga kurang memperhatikanmu. Sakura juga memperlakukan kamu dengan kasar. Tidak ada manis-manisnya. Jadi, apa yang harus disukai dari gadis galak seperti itu? Lalu SeeU, gadis yang datang dari langit. SeeU tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Dia sendiri. Hanya kamu yang mau menerimanya sebagai teman dan kamu mengajaknya tinggal bersama. SeeU kelihatan ceria, polos tapi cerdas karena cepat menanggapi sesuatu hal yang dia pelajari. Bahkan dia selalu memperhatikanmu, mencemaskanmu dan mengurus semua pekerjaan di rumahmu. Dia gadis yang hampir sempurna. Cantik, imut dan baik hati. Aku rasa dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dijadikan teman untuk menuntunnya hidup di bumi. Teman itu adalah kamu, Naruto."

Naruto terpana mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Ia terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

"Ya, begitulah pendapatku, Naruto. Itu sih terserah kamu saja. Hanya kamu sendiri yang bisa menentukan siapa gadis yang cocok menjadi pendampingmu. Aku hanya bisa memberikanmu sebuah nasehat. Entah kamu mengerti atau tidak. Tapi, lihatlah dulu bagaimana keadaan dua gadis itu. Gadis yang mana pantas mendampingimu. Jangan salah pilih. Mengerti?"

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Membuat Naruto sedikit ternganga.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Terus setelah kamu memilih salah satu dari dua gadis itu. Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan selanjutnya?"

Naruto menarik pandangannya ke arah langit. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan menikahinya. Karena aku membutuhkan seorang teman yang baik agar aku tidak kesepian lagi."

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk. Ia tersenyum.

"Keputusan yang bagus. Ya, sudah waktunya kamu memilih seorang gadis untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupmu. Apalagi kamu sudah mendapatkan kehormatan di mata penduduk desa dan mendapatkan kekaguman di mata para gadis muda. Lalu sebentar lagi umurmu akan menginjak dua puluh tahun, kamu harus secepatnya menikah."

"Ya, itu pasti. Aku akan segera menikah dengan gadis yang tepat," jawab Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melirik Shikamaru.

Sekali lagi Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana tentang Temari?"

"Hah, kenapa kamu menanyakan tentang dia?"

"Hehehe, aku dengar dari teman-teman kalau kamu akan menikah dengan Temari. Apa benar?"

"Ah, apa-apaan itu? Siapa bilang aku akan menikah dengan Temari. Itu bohong."

"Masa?"

"Berhentilah menanyakan hal itu padaku, Naruto. Itu sungguh merepotkan."

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Naruto dan Shikamaru pun terlibat dalam pembicaraan dengan topik lain. Hingga senja tiba untuk menyongsong malam yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

SeeU datang menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja pulang ketika malam sudah tiba. Naruto baru saja menutup pintu lalu menyadari SeeU sudah berada di dekatnya. Ia sedikit kaget.

"SeeU?" Naruto melototkan kedua matanya karena SeeU berdiri cukup dekat dengannya.

SeeU tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu kaget begitu ketika melihatku datang?" tanya SeeU memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Jika diperhatikan lama-lama, SeeU semakin menarik saja. Membuat wajah Naruto memanas saking terpesonanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Sepertinya hatinya memang sangat menyukai gadis dari langit ini.

GREP!

Secara refleks, Naruto memegang dua bahu SeeU. SeeU kaget bukan main. Naruto memandangnya dengan lama sekali dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Membuat SeeU merasa berdebar-debar juga sekarang.

"Naruto, ke-kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu?" sahut SeeU agak gugup.

Naruto terus memandang wajah SeeU yang begitu cantik. Lalu ia memegang pipi kanan SeeU.

"Aku memilihmu, SeeU."

"Me-memilihku? Maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu."

"Hah?"

SeeU ternganga. Ia menjadi bingung mengapa Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut secara langsung.

"Me-menikah?"

"Ya, menikah," Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bilang begitu? Rasanya jadi aneh kalau kamu tidak mengatakan cinta dulu padaku," SeeU mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi, aku harus mengatakan cinta dulu. Begitu?"

SeeU mengangguk. Naruto malah tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengatakannya," kedua tangan Naruto memegang dua pipi SeeU."SeeU, aku mencintaimu. Apakah kamu juga mencintaiku? Lalu maukah kamu menjadi istriku?"

SeeU memandang mata biru Naruto yang begitu teduh. Mata yang sewarna dengannya. Warna biru yang sewarna dengan langit. Warna yang mempertemukan dia dengan Naruto. Naruto telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Kini sang penyelamatnya ingin memintanya untuk menjadi teman hidupnya sampai akhir hayat nanti.

SeeU tersenyum. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku juga mencintaimu dan aku mau menjadi istrimu."

Naruto sangat senang mendengarnya. Secara langsung Naruto merangkul pundak SeeU. SeeU juga membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, SeeU. Kamu mau menjadi istriku."

"Iya, Naruto. Aku senang karena aku bisa menjadi istrimu yang sesungguhnya. Bukan istri pura-pura seperti dikira orang-orang desa selama ini."

"Hehehe, kita akan segera menikah secepatnya. Agar tidak ada yang salah pengertian tentang status hubungan kita ini."

"Hm, aku tidak sabar menikah denganmu."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Mereka sangat bahagia karena akan menghabiskan waktu untuk selamanya. Mereka telah bersatu dalam ikatan suci yang akan terjalin sebentar lagi.

Inilah kisah seorang ninja dan gadis dari langit. Kisah dua manusia yang berasal dari planet yang berbeda. Cinta di antara dua planet. Cinta yang tumbuh secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto sudah mendapatkan seorang istri yang sangat cantik. Gadisnya yang berasal dari langit. Sungguh mengesankan sekali.

"Gadisku dari langit. Aku akan menjaga kamu dengan baik, SeeU," bisik Naruto di sela-sela pelukannya.

Inilah akhirnya. Selamat buatmu Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Entah bagus atau nggak nih cerita. Soalnya sudah beberapa kali cerita ini saya hapus karena nggak dapat feel-nya sama sekali. Susah juga mendapatkan feel antara Naruto dan SeeU. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menggabungkan cerita ini dalam setting the last naruto movie.**

 **Akhirnya feel itu dapat juga setelah mendengarkan lagu "Sakura Saku" by Kitano Kii.**

 **Kasihan ya Sakura, dia patah hati kedua kalinya karena Naruto memilih SeeU menjadi istrinya.**

 **Maaf ya jika Hinata dibuat mati di sini. Namanya juga saya sedang bereksperimen mengembangkan cerita tentang naruto dengan gadis lain selain Hinata.**

 **Penampilan Naruto di cerita ini sama kayak di the last naruto movie.**

 **Cerita ini bukan termasuk one shoot. Tapi, cerita ini langsung tamat dengan words yang sangat panjang. Jadi, apa namanya ya? Saya bingung. Ada yang tahu?**

 **Suer, cerita ini sangat membuat saya pusing saat mengerjakannya. Karena ada satu dan dua adegan yang dihapus.**

 **Inilah cerita pairing Naruto x SeeU. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pairing ini?**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja komentar dari saya.**

 **Terima kasih udah menyempatkan dirimu untuk membaca cerita ini. Cerita ini saya persembahkan kepada reader yang bernama The Fourty Seventh. Dia yang meminta saya untuk membuat cerita dengan pairing naruto x seeU.**

 **Berminat mau mereview cerita ini?**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Cerita ini selesai pada hari Rabu, 2 September 2015. Pada pukul 18.56 WIB.**


End file.
